User talk:Daviez/Archive 1
I moved your skill I'm Kurzick to your name space, here. ~ 08:57, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :I moved "Only a test pls dont delete it" to User:Daviez/Only a test pls dont delete it. Any time you're making a page for fun or something like that, you should put it in your userspace, which basically means just to start the page title with User:Daviez/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:45, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry for incidental conflict, and for my englsih writing I'm not english :D, and can somebody explain how can I write a comment like here normally? Daviez 12:12, 4 April 2008. :::hmm ¬ DaVIEz 11:11, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::: ¬ DaVIEz 06:08, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬ 13:22, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Signature I took the courtesy of redirecting your sig image to your userpage. Also, the image should be 19px or smaller. --20pxGuildof 08:53, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Maybe ok now =) ¬ DaVIEz 09:27, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ;o i used to be top 5 BfmE 1. Orc rush ftw. Rawrawr 13:37, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Well I saw orc rush too very effective :D but I like elves (horses), but sometimes I go with Isengard, Wargs powa :P ¬ DaVIEz 14:08, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :: amm sry thats bfme 2 not 1 :D but I love bfme 1 too ;) and in bfme 1 i use orc rush too. ¬ DaVIEz 03:42, 12 April 2008 (EDT) You like Guild Wars? wtf is guild wars? [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 04:05, 20 April 2008 (EDT) : Ahh its Nothing =D ¬ DaVIEz 04:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :: Oh, now I know what Guild Wars is. I started playing today. I'm in this guild thing called Delta Formation and my cape looks really shiny. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 04:15, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::: =D started today? So u started HA title farming today? =D and u was in more than 3 guilds in one day? =P ¬ DaVIEz 04:19, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes. Also, remember to use the Minor Edit and Show Preview buttons when editing your userpage, it clogs up Recent Changes. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 04:30, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: I'm a bit new in these "Page editing" =) ¬ DaVIEz 04:39, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Userboxes Since you are hungarian and youre english isnt very good, would you want me (or someone else) to fix some of the grammar and spelling on your userboxes? IDjinn 04:41, 20 April 2008 (EDT) : Well, I would be glad about it very much <- I writed this in a translator =D ¬ DaVIEz 04:43, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :: Unfortunately, I know only some basic english =( ¬ DaVIEz 04:45, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::It's ok, I totally understand. I've cleared up some grammar and its almost all right now, apart from a few places where I think it still sounds kinda awkward. IDjinn 04:48, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::: Thnx Djinn the help =) ¬ DaVIEz 04:56, 20 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HA_Obsidian_Flame_Ball&action=rate When the time comes to spike the warriors you should've killed the rest of the team members, and if they haven't resigned by then they are idiots. Spiking warriors have never been good, it's the healers and mid liners that are dangerous. The team has to be balled up making you prone to get ass raped by some decent AoE damage, which most teams bring along. "But the whole build is nice, easy to kill and have a good anti-melee, hex and condi removal too. =)" I agree on the bolded text, this team is extremely easy to kill. The condition removal isn't the best either. Frozen Soil doesn't synergies with the rest of the build. The hex removal kills the energy bars of the eles. Overall a very bad build that is extremely easy to counter by anything, and mostly the current meta. The build has been trashed, but I thought I'd drop by and point out to you why you were alone of supporting the author's (wrong) 5-5-5 vote. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:11, 21 April 2008 (EDT) : Well, yeah I try to rate good, but sometimes I fail =(, well I can rate wrong sometimes =) I'm a men too =D ¬ DaVIEz 06:13, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Amm, a little help pls? :D Can somebody tell wtf is "META" means? I can see it everywhere on the gw-wiki like "new meta" ..etc, but I dont know wth is it :@ somebody tell me pls ¬ DaVIEz 09:59, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :...http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Meta ~~ 10:01, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :: =) thnx I know now a little bit more =D ¬ DaVIEz 10:18, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Featured Builds Do not replace untested featured builds until they have been vetted and categorised. I will revert your edit one more time, do not revert it again and please stick to this rule. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:18, 22 April 2008 (EDT) : Sorry, a bit hard to "learn" the rules if you aren't english :S There is no hungarian gw-wiki page so I'm trying to learn these Page rules. ¬ DaVIEz 11:28, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, don't worry about it. If you get something wrong, someone will revert it and generally they should tell you what you did wrong. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:30, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::: can I ask a question? How can other users see what I writed to my talk page? I mean if I write a new somebody will answer, I dont think that 1 billion users looking at my talk page :S ¬ DaVIEz 11:35, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It's called Recent Changes. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:36, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: ahha, amm, and where is that recent changes? :P hey, lol than everybody watching that page, lol =D ??? ¬ DaVIEz 11:39, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: Ah, ok, I know now where is it =D ¬ DaVIEz 11:43, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Also I tend to put places I've commented on on my watchlist, so I can see when you reply. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:49, 22 April 2008 (EDT) This is very annoying Why it happens, that every time I find something I mean a build same as the [[Build:Me/Rt Simple Thievery Shutdown|'Simple Thievery Shutdown']], and I create it on the pvx-wiki and every one rate it to 0-0-0, and somebody else create "my" same idea and its rate is 5-5-5 or 4-4-4. There is few build that was "my" idea, created on the pvx-wiki and the rating was again 0-0-0, and some one else created it again and that's rating was 5-5-5 like I said. Every time I create/design a build its will be a crap but if else one create it and only change 1 skill its rate will be great, this is very annoying, lol. I bet on that the next time I design a build its will be a crap and somebody else create it again its rate will be great. ¬ DaVIEz 13:02, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :It's often to do with subtleties in the usage or the arenas the build is tagged for. Changing one skill may completely change the role of the build, e.g. the differences between Cripshot and a Burning Arrow Ranger. Also, if you tag a build for GvG and it performs terribly there, just switching the tag to AB could make it excellent due to the very different nature of these two areas. Don't be disheartened, just think that you may have helped to inspire any subsequent builds. Just try to learn something from each build you have that goes through the vetting process, having a build on the wiki isn't really that important, it just means you typed out the bar quicker than someone else. If it's good, other people are probably using it already, even if it's bad other people are probably using it, Guild Wars has a lot of players. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:53, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :: Well, I dont know but if I see a build and I change 1 or 2 skill(s) its can be an other and good build too? And can it be if I design a build with a "theoretical crap" or how can I say it =) Elite skill, can it be a good or maybe a great build anyway? ¬ DaVIEz 09:07, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::Potentially, you also need to frame the build correctly as well. For example, a lot of people prefer a scythe sin with Dark Apostasy over one with Wounding Strike, but in a team with a Shattering Assault assassin, the Wounding Strike sin is better. A Ritualist trying to replace a monk, bad, a support ritualist with some healing and support in a team with a monk, good. There are some totally awful elites out there, some are just too awful to even think about, but I believe some haven't found their build yet. You can try and find the build for them if you want, it will involve a lot of failing probably. I should also mention that quite often people will say a build is crap anyway until it has been proven otherwise, so sometimes a build will be unfavored, then appear in the meta and magically become favored. It's hard to deny a build is effective when everyone is running it and rolling people. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:15, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::: So maybe the Mirror of Ice Ele elite skill is awful, but I can design a good build with it if it works? ¬ DaVIEz 09:26, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It has to work AND be better at doing something than an already vetted build, or fill a niche that no other build has ever tried to do that is actually worthwhile. Mirror of Ice is a self defence skill on long recharge. The only people who are permitted to take self-defence in PvP are pretty much just arena monks and they need their elites. Similar logic applies in PvE, except tanks can take self-defence too, but preventing all spells with Obsidian Flesh is much better. Mirror of Ice does do damage, so maybe you could make a farming build around it, but the recharge is really too long to be useful, it's kind of outclassed by skills like Spoil Victor, Weapon of Remedy or even Reversal of Damage. I don't see you producing a good build reliant on it, but feel free to try and prove me wrong based upon the points I made. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:35, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: Well I dont want to design a build with Mirror of Ice =D it was only an example =) ¬ DaVIEz 09:40, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah, I figured, it was a pretty horrible example :D. But hopefully what I said will also give some insight into what constitutes a worthwhile build. I usually don't try and make new builds until there are major skill updates that make such a process worthwhile. Most of the good builds have been found by now. Some new ones sneak in occasionally such as the Cultist's Fervor Doom Spike, but those are found by screwing around with skills in game and finding something unexpected and awesome, not by theory crafting on a wiki. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:43, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Maybe Now!! =D Yeah! Maybe now I designed a good build =) ( [[Build:N/Me Epidemic Necro|'My Epidemic Necro']]. Do you think its will work, or -like my other builds- , it will be a crap? :D I think if you use it in a good team its will work ( in AB or CM ) =), amm somebody can answer for a question? How can N/Me have IMS? wich skill if you can use only isnpiration at the mesmer? =D ¬ DaVIEz 10:47, 25 April 2008 (EDT) I moved Dead Form since it was not an official template or equal and thus should be placed in your user name. May have screwed up some things though :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:29, 25 April 2008 (EDT) : Amm what do you mean? :D ¬ DaVIEz 11:29, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Any page can be a template. It doesn't need to be in Template:blahblahblah. Simply put the part of the address after "/wiki/" in pointed brackets. for instance, if you now want to use Dead Form as a template you would put and it will insert the entire contents of that page in place of when you look at it. Kind of like how ~~~~ replaces with your name and the date. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:31, 25 April 2008 (EDT) : OMG :S I can't understand :( so you mean like the other skills on guild-wiki ex: Diversion, or any skills there is a or what? Sorry a bit hard to understand the english :S ¬ DaVIEz 11:35, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Forget what I said. Let me ask you. Why did you put your "Dead Form" page at http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Dead Form? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:38, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::: Well I only used the [[User:Daviez/Army_caller|'The Army Caller']] at my user page to create this new page :S.why, can I create new pages another way? ¬ DaVIEz 11:41, 25 April 2008 (EDT) WTH Somebody can answer for my question? WTH is this "IMO" meaning??? ¬ DaVIEz 04:37, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :IMO stands for In My Opinion.. --84.24.206.123 05:04, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::Get it right. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:34, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::: Ahh ok, thnx =) ¬ DaVIEz 09:09, 4 May 2008 (EDT) What is this thing?? Somebody can tell me what is this thing? ¬ DaVIEz 08:11, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :BLASHPHEMY!!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:11, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :: WHAT?????? XD ¬ DaVIEz 08:13, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::If you don't know what that is you are not worthy of internets! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:14, 7 May 2008 (EDT) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal_%28video_game%29 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:15, 7 May 2008 (EDT) OMG, lol, this is that game? btw thnx the link =D ¬ DaVIEz 08:19, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :I haven't seen a companion cube in any other internationally marketed games so probably. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:20, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::OMG this game is so cool I watch it on youtube ¬ DaVIEz 08:22, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Szia! Hungary ftw! my family is from Szeged though i'm american and i cant speak it for shit, lol.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:32, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :Not that you'd want shit, i guess... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:02, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Depends on who's shit it was. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:05, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Lol thats cool =) Whats your IGN dark? if you have gw =) my IGN is The Monk Daviez ¬ DaVIEz 13:48, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Tsai Cooper, though i dont really play anymore.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:35, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I only dont know what you mean with "Tsai Cooper", this is your xfire? or do you have x fire? =) ¬ DaVIEz 08:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Thats my guild wars name.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:15, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Build Master How can somebody be a build master on the pvx wiki? what do you need to do? srsly. ¬ DaVIEz 09:12, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Be good. Like, really good.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:22, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::=D OK, but what I need to do? I mean like creating build or what? ¬ DaVIEz 11:59, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Please, a little help :( I need a little help Can somebody help on me? :/ I triing to make a "talk" word in my sig. I use this: ' ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬' What is the problem? :S ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬ 12:08, 9 May 2008 (EDT) : I mean the problem is that I cant click on it ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬ 12:09, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::Links to a page you're already on don't work. It will work fine on other pages. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:28, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Then what I need to change? :S ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬ 13:30, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::: ohh I know now so if I use it on my talk page it wont work? ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬ 13:31, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Ye. Try it on a different page :P --84.24.206.123 13:32, 9 May 2008 (EDT) And yomebody know how can I "create" an archive like on other talk pages? ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬ 13:35, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Just make a new page called *page name*/Archive_1. There's no reason to without a page big enough to archive first though.-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:40, 9 May 2008 (EDT) What is this? ^^ When I watching the Recent Changes what is that m''' there means? like: "(diff) (hist) . . '''m Build...." ? ¬ DaVIEz ¬ talk ¬ 12:37, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Minor edit. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:38, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::You can turn it off, so you can't see the minor edits, which is probably what you wanna do, since the edits are...minor. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:38, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Sorry for recent changes flood! Sorry if I flood in Recent Changes with Burning shackles! ¬ DaVIEz ¬ my monster skill contest ¬ 08:44, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ZOMG?? Hy :D somebody can tell me what is the " ZOMG " and " ONOZ " means? :D thnx! ¬ DaVIEz ¬ my monster skill contest ¬ 08:18, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :ZOMG is OMG with a Z, and ONOZ (i'm guessing) is 'oh no' with a weird spelling. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 08:23, 17 May 2008 (EDT) I NEED A VERY BIG HELP PLS I NEED A VERY BIG HELP PLS Hy! pls can somebody tell me how can I create a page with only one "table-style" or what is this (sryi don't know that word) like Godliest's page or Guild of Deals's page I only need that code or what is that thing ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 09:07, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :This might be helpful: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:36, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Monster Skill Contest is dead?! cuz i was almost done my entry QQ--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:21, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :nggrs stole ur contest. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Amm sry but i deleted it nobody writed monster skill (builds) or else except klumpeet. ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea''' ¬]] 07:24, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::: but if you want I create it again :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 07:24, 22 May 2008 (EDT) BTW :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 07:59, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Hai to you Fellow hungarian. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:24, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :yeah im also hungry--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 18:43, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Not hungry :P its hungary.. :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea''' ¬]] 07:25, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::pfft i know what i said--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 13:31, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Any idea? :D What do you think about my GW idea? do you think that, maybe I can send it for Anet :P ? or, if I send a letter to them they wont read my letter? :S ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea''' ¬]] 09:06, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :SEND IT!!! and to ensure it gets read and not overlooked, title it "ANet Bomb Threat" xD i am not liable for any arrests, fines, or bans concerning the previous comment--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:32, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::haha.. very funny.. :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea''' ¬]] 03:18, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Somebody can tell me... Hy! Somebody can tell me that, what is this "Trolling" thing? =/ ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:13, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Trolling is when you leave such comments on discussion pages that has no relevance to the topic and other users may find it offending. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:40, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :: Aha, ok =) thnx Dont ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:50, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::As long as you stay not being a butthole, you should be fine. --20pxGuildof 10:50, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::you'll be fine Daviez, you seem like a good person, vote on archive--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 14:10, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::: "vote on archive" ? what do you mean? :D, btw I like your new nick+picture :D :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 03:30, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::He meant you should archive your talkpage. ~ ĐONT TALK 05:25, 25 May 2008 (EDT)